The carpenter and his daughter
by Seanmarshmallow
Summary: After Akari's death while giving birth with you, your father's been pretty depressed. Even now and then he breaks down at the thought of your mom, you can even see it in his eyes when he looks at you. Now, you and your father are just trying to make a living out of this small town.
1. The ending of a new beginning

Luke recently had just got done from his recent job, apparently Gill wanted him to make an EXTREME table. But, then changed his mind for just a table. Guh, what a party pooper he is! Luke traveled up the path from Garmon Mines to his house he shared with Akari. As he walked, he dragged his axe behind him. Dirt was being smeared across his boots, and the tails of his bandana were being blown by the wind. Just a casual day for him as usual.  
He strolled his way on up to the front steps, and opened the door. Only to find his small wife laying down in her bed, looking extremely sick... What?! The blue haired boy stood there for a moment, trying to analyze what he was seeing. Akari. SICK?

"Akari?..." Luke spoke softly, walking up to the bedside. "What happened?"

Akari opened her eyes slowly, and let out a small smile. "Oh hey Luke," She said. "Heh, I guess... I don't know."

Luke knew she was lying, obviously she knew what had happened. She even said she'd take care of herself while she was pregnant.

"Tell me. Y'know we can tell each other anything!" He grabbed her small hand, and rubbed it. "Please? Yesterday you were fine and now you're just..."

"Okay, Okay... I might've accidently went mining.." The brunettes eyes lowered. "Without... Dr. Jin's permission."

Luke looked down at her, stunned. Did she even know how bad it was for someone to get sick while they're pregnant?

"I'm really sorry... It's just I had too! We didn't have any money at the time, and it was my only option..." She said.

"It's fine... I mean, we should really get you checked out at the clinic," He looked down at her fragile body, she could seriously hurt herself if she tried. But then again, she's the strongest girl he knows. " I-I mean if you want too!-"

"Luke." She giggled a bit. "Don't worry, we are!..."

-  
Surprisingly when they got some tests done at the clinic, Jin seemed to be a bit... Worried? What was this about?

"Oh... Uhm." Jin Adjusted his glasses as he scanned a few papers of the recent tests. "Luke, I'd like to speak to you in private." The doctor whispered so Akari couldn't hear.

Luke nodded, and the two of them walked into the front lobby

.  
"I don't know how to say this to you. But, your wife is really sick." He placed the papers down on a small waiters desk. "And just so you know..." Jin took a deep sigh.

"Tell me already." Luke's voice changed completely. "What do I need to know?"

"It's 50\50 chance your wife may or may not make it through the delivery."

The carpenter stood still. "You're joking, right?"

Jin stood silently, making his point. "I'm not one to lie, Luke," Looks down for a few more seconds. "It scares me too, y'know."

And that's when Luke's heart sank

AN: My apologies if this story's off to a crappy start. It's my first story anyways.

But besides that, reviews are welcome.


	2. All you'll ever be is a bully

It had been 6 years since your mother died, though you didn't know till you had gotten older. Apparently your dad told you she was off on a different island helping over there, trying to revive another Harvest Goddess. Until your 3rd birthday came around and you asked your dad:

"Where's mama? Is she ever gonna come home?"

Your father explained the situation simply, but... When he set you to bed that night you heard some crying from the outside of your room, you went to check.

"Papa?..." The little girl asked silently.

The older male looked up from the table which he was crying on, sniffing. "Hello dear..."

Suddenly, you walked over to him, and hugged his leg. "What's wrong?"

Before you knew it, he scooped you up in his arms like he used to when you were younger.

"N-Nothing... Just thinking some things out." Luke began to play with some of his daughters hair, it was brown like Akari's. Short too, not even to mention she was her size.

Just... Like Akari.

The rest of the night you snuggled with your dad, comforting him. You just knew he was thinking of your mother.

Your name is Devin, and for some reason kids around the island would pick on you because of your 'boyish' name and attitude. You're about 6 and you live at the carpenters. Ever since mama died you had to move out because Luke couldn't take care of a farm. Gosh, you even offered to help! But he refused and told you it's a big job to handle.

Often papa takes you out into the Forest to help him chop wood, usually you just sit and watch him. He told you once you get older he'll teach you how to chop wood and maybe even carve.

Another thing you like to do is play with Grandpap's mustache, you remember when you were younger you used to grab it a lot. At one point you accidently pulled too much hair out of it, and it took him a couple of weeks to grow it back. But you do enjoy watching him work from the front desk, you like to question him about what he's doing.

Sometimes you even like to follow Bo around, you like to think of him as your big brother. He teaches you safety's about being in the forest. Also the dangers too. It's almost like Papa, Bo and you were a trio of some sort.

Devin's POV

I walked across the bridge which led to the mines, I had to go deliver something for Bo. Trust me, I know this island like the back of my hand!

I suddenly stopped and noticed a rock was being thrown at me, to my surprise. It was Vivian, Gill and Luna's daughter. I looked over and let a small smile release from my lips.

"Hi Vivi-"

She walked over and stomped on my foot. "Hey loser!" Vivian snarled.

"W-What was THAT for?" I stepped back, what made it worse was that WE were on a bridge. One that wasn't very secure not to mention.

"Hmph!" She pouted and crossed her arms. "That's what you get for laying a foot in my home!" She stuck her nose up in the air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I stepped forward in defense. "I was helping my papa deliver something!"

She glared at me. "Oh, sorry!" The girl said sarcastically. "It's just that I don't let boyish girls into my own home". When she did that, she took a look at the shark tooth necklace I wore around my neck. It was a gift from papa on my 3rd birthday. He told me he used to wear it all the time when he was younger.

"N-Nothing! S-STOP!" Vivian tried to snatch it from my neck, and with her luck. She did.

"Hm. It seems REALLY pretty!" She grinned a bit. "It would be a shame if... Oops." The girl walked to the side of the bridge, and let it drop into the small stream below.

I stared at her for a moment, identifying what just happened.

"aw, look the lil' baby's crying!" She laughed loud, so everyone in Garmon mines could hear.

"S-Stop laughing..." I wiped my eyes and more water trickled down my cheeks, that was something I kept close to me whenever papa was gone.

Vivian didn't stop laughing.

"I SAID STOP LAUGHING!" Okay, this time I was crying loudly, and before I knew it I ran away from her and kept on running till I reached my house. Suddenly I bumped into the one person that made me happy whenever I felt down.

"What's wrong?" Luke looked down at me, and lifted me up.

"V-V-V-Vivian... She took my necklace and threw it in the water!" I cried more, nuzzling myself into his white shirt.

"hm." He looked more stern than usual, and began to rub his fingers through my hair. "It'll be fine, sweetie," He kissed my forehead. "I'll go talk to Gill and Luna about this, and I'll do my best to get it back!"

I hugged him tightly and never dared to let go of him. "I love you, papa!" I squealed.

"Love you too!" Luke smiled, and carried me into the Carpenters shop.


	3. Trouble over the horizon

**Luke's POV**

I always wanted to make my daughter happy. No matter what happened, I wanted her to be okay. She means the world to me, and she's all I have left to remind me of Akari.

Before Akari died I wanted my girl to have a happy family. A mom, a dad and maybe even a few younger siblings. I wanted her to have what I didn't have when I was younger... But when Akari died, I lost all hope for that. It's like she's reliving what I had to be put through as a child, never knowing the love from a mother. Never learning any traits or anything; she just had me.

So, it's my duty as a dad to take care of her, look out for her. And never ever leave her side, I wanna be there for her whenever she needs me and be there to cheer her up when she's down. I'm gonna be the best father she could ever ask for, she deserves more than this. And I know that. I hope Akari's happy up there and watching her and I from above.

Akari, I'll always love you, and our child.

I awoke in my bed, and sat up. I turned my head over to Devin who slept in her own bed next to mine. It made me smile a bit to see she had recovered from the day before.

"Hey, girly." I got off the bed, and lighty petted her head.

Devin didn't move at all, instead she just mumbled. "Noooooo, I don't wanna get up for school." And lazily slapped my hand away.

That made me laugh a little, she was just like me in so many ways. But she did have the courage and determination of her mother. Also her small eyes and hair and...

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, and watched her for a few more minutes. Brushing some hair away from her face, I planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"Love you." I said as I walked out of the bedroom.

**Dale's POV**

Luke's gone out to get some lumber, and Bo's outside working on a hive some bee's made in our shed during the summer.

I yawned and sat down at my desk, looking over some papers for buildings people wanted me to build across Castanet. It wasn't anything new, really. For years I've been widely known for my creations. Though, my son Luke would hopefully take the throne for that sooner or later.

Sighing, I closed my eyes for a bit. But then I heard someone knock on the hard wood on the desk, I opened them quickly.

"Hi, welcome to-"

Suddenly I realized who had knocked on the desk...

And was sitting on it too.

"Well, hello there sweetie." I petted Devin's little head, which her hair was a mess.

"Hi grandpap!" My granddaughter Crossed her legs, and yawned.

"Why do you call me grandpap?" I chuckled. I never knew how this nickname started, to be honest I though she'd start calling me pops like Luke did.

"I dunno! It sounds funny." She made a cheeky smile, the kind like Luke used to make when he was a youngster.

Devin hopped off of the desk, brushed off her little skirt, and pumped her fists in the air. "I'm gonna go see uncle Julius!" Smiling hugely she ran to the front door and Boss walked over to greet her.

"No Boss you can't go with me!" She giggled and walked out leaving poor little boss alone at the door, only for him to walk over to me at my feet and curl up into a ball.

"Ah, she's just a hyper little thing. Isn't she? One moment she's here and the next moment she's gone in a flash." I spoke to the dog like he understood.

Boss looked up at me, and wagged his tail.

**Julius POV**

I was shining some rings Mira had recently put up in the show case when I heard a door open. Hah, I knew who it was. Everyday around this time that little girl would visit me, she's such a sweetheart. I turned around and gave a big smile.

"Hello there you little cutie~!" I spoke in a fabulous tone.

"Uncle Julius!" The small brunette hugged my leg. "I had to come see you!"

"Now, why is that?" I looked down at her, and flipped my hair out of my face.

"I found something that you'd might like!" She took something out of her pocket and held it out for me to see. "I was nearby the caves and came across it." It was a rare ore, I have never been able to come across these much in my time at the accessory store.

"Oh my, it's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen!" I grabbed it and examined it. "It's very rare to find these ores. Y'know."

"That's why I gave it to you," she walked nearby the front door. "It's special and I thought you should have it!"

As soon as Devin opened the door, she stopped. Looking like something had frightened her.

I became curious and looked out the door.

Right infront of us was a women with Maroon hair, which was tied up in a bun. Looking down on Devin.

"Oh my." She spoke in an off tone.

"Uhm. Sorry." Devin scooted out of the way from the women, I guess they must've accidently bumped into each other at the door at the same time.

But, I knew who this women was. It was the dancer named Selena, formally Luke's lover from a few years back before Akari. But Luke got sick of her attitude towards everyone and broke up with her.

If Selena knew who's kid she just bumped into, she would've... Oh, I can't imagine it.

"I'm sorry miss," Devin looked down at her feet. "I didn't know you were coming in."

"It's fine." Selena said coldly.

Selena walked up to me and made a smile. "Oh, Julius! I just wanted to tell you i'm back."

"Oh, yay." I pretended to sound excited. And ran my hand through my hair.

When she finds out about Devin... This won't be good.

"Well, see you. I gotta go find someone." She turned around and walked out of the door.

Seriously? RIGHT NOW SHE HAD TO DO THAT?


	4. Scared?

AN: **Just some cute father\daughter things. In the next chapter the drama's going to start. Oooooh snap.**

Devin woke up early in the morning, mostly from the roaring thunder outside. She huddled under her blankets, and rolled over a few times trying to ignore it. Ever since she was younger she'd been scared of thunder.

She got up from her bed and ran over to her papa. Devin jumped on her fathers bed and shook his shoulder.

"Papa?..." The youngster whispered.

"huuh...?" Luke said in a tired tone. "What is it, Dev..."

"I'm scared." She whimpered.

The carpenter looked around and noticed it was raining outside, then saw the thunder flash. Before he knew it his daughter was huddled against him. Nuzzling his pajama shirt.

"It's okay..." Luke petted her hair, trying to calm her down. "It'll go away before you know it... Just try to go to sleep."

Devin closed her eyes. "B-But it's loud and-"

"Don't worry about it," He smiled. "You got me."

"Okay daddy..."

Luke wrapped his arms around her and cuddled. Slowly the both of them drifted off to sleep.

When the sun began to rise, the storm had stopped and water was dripping off of the trees leaves. The carpenter's shop was always noisy in the morning, Dale would always stomp on the hard wood floor with his boots and Bo somehow made it possible to go to the bathroom loudly. Then the two of them would chat, and laugh so loud.

But the good thing is, it's a Saturday.

Luke opened his eyes and noticed his daughter was huddled into him. It made him smile to see her feel safe in his arms. What he didn't notice was Bo looking at them from the door.

"Ahem." Bo pretended to clear his throat. "That is adorable."

"Oh hey Bo," Luke blushed. "Didn't see you there..."

"I haven't seen you two cuddle like that in ages. Hah, I should tell Dale to get a picture of this." Bo leaned against the doors frame. "Dale! Come see this!"

Before Luke could tell Bo 'no', Dale walked in.

Dale blinked a few times, and then burst out into laughter. Surprising, he hasn't done that in ages.

"Oh Luke, my boy. You two are so cute together." Dale took a deep breath to hold back the laughter. "I remember when you used to do that to your mom when you were scared of the thunder."

"Well, Devin was scared and... Yeah!" Luke looked away, still holding Devin who was beginning to wake up.

"Uh..." Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds, and looked up at Luke. "Hi papa!" She smiled.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." He kissed her forehead.

"Awwwwwwww." Bo said. "OOMF!" Luke threw one of his pillows at him.


	5. A bit lost

I awoke early in the morning, to the sound of my father sleeping. It had been a few weeks since I last saw that weird woman at the accessory shop, and I feel like I never wanted to see her face again. So, I decided I should get up and walk into the kitchen to see if Bo or grandpap was awake. To my surprise, no one was. Just the sound of papa snoring in the room over and the birds chirping outside.

This would make a great opportunity to go head out into my fort I had in the forest, no one knew where it was except for Roy,Dakota,Matt and me. It was like our get away from everything, and I knew I could use it at the moment. I walked over to the front door, grabbed my hoodie from the coat rack, and pulled on my work boots.

I then walked outside to feel the nice morning breeze on my face, nothing felt better then getting up early in the morning. I had learned earlier my mom loved to get up right when the sun began to rise, it must've been a trait I got from her. Because I loved it.

So I started to head down the path which lead over the bridge. I remember what had happened awhile back and felt some rage bundle up inside of me. I sighed, I knew I was never going to get that back.

I then made my way down the cliffs side and walked out near a pond. Papa told me this is where he and mama lived when she was about to give birth to me. She was a farmer and was good friends with everyone around the island.

I looked at the house as I passed by, and noticed it's paint began to chip away at it, and nearby there was a barn too, though, it looks like the roof had collapsed in from one of the latest typhoons that came across the island.

"Man, I wish I could've been here when this place was alive..." I whispered to myself. I seriously wished I was able to live here, it was so pretty to look out into the ocean front. But, never mind that. I gotta make it to the fort, maybe Dakota or Roy is there.

I managed to make it near Flute fields. After this long walk I needed to rest, so I stopped nearby the bridge. And to my Luck I saw Matt sitting up there fishing, humming a little sailors tune.

"Hey Matt!" I shouted up at him, he turned his head towards me.

"Oh hello. I didn't see you there." He kept his line in the water, and turned over to me. "Are you here to fish too?"

"No. Y'know I can't fish!" I ran up to him, and we high-fived.

"I knew that!" He blushed and turned away from me. "So, what are you here for then?"

"I wanted to come see the fort." I looked over the bridge and noticed his bobber was being tugged at. "I think you have a bite."

"Oh. Oh!" He shouted as he was being pulled by the fish, and forced against the side of the bridge. "I think it's a big one!"

"C'mon! You got this!" I pumped my fists as he fought against the fish.

"I got it!" Suddenly he fell over as the fish came flying out of the water and onto the ground.

I giggled. "Dude. What kind of fish is that?" I crouched down and examined the fish as it was taking it's final breath of air.

"I-I think it's a eel." He got back up and smirked. "It's the biggest one I've got yet! Dad's gonna be happy to hear this!"

"Can I touch it?" I asked. And reached my hand out to touch it.

"Don't!" He cried as he pulled my hand back. "What if it's an electric eel? I don't wanna be blamed for shocking one of my best friends!"

I rolled my eyes and snickered. "Alright, alright."

"Bah, it's so weird and slippery." He spoke trying to pick it up.

"I thought you said not to touch it!"

"Cry me a river." He laughed. And placed the eel into a bucket. "Oh, and about the fort. Can I go with ya'? I got nothin' to do."

"Sure, but are you sure you're gonna be okay? Remember what happened last time you tried to come out with us? You accidently broke your finger and our parents kept on yelling at us for days!" I said aloud.

"Nah, it's okay now. I was tired that day." He said sophisticatedly, waving me off.

We arrived at Matt's house down the river and stopped in front of it.

"Okay. Wait here and I'll be back in a minute!" Matt ran inside to go put his precious eel away and about a second later he ran back out. "I'm ready to go now."

"Okay. Let's go." I started to run to the woods. He followed after me.

We finally made it into the woods and we were trying to figure out where our fort was, we haven't been there at all during this fall.

"Where do you think it is?" I said, my voice echoing throughout the grim woods.

"I dunno, I think it was up near that really old tree that said to be haunted." He looked around, humming a small tune.

"Oh!" I snapped my fingers "I remember now! Follow me!" I said as I began to run up the small stream that was next to us. Matt followed behind closely, he was telling me to slow down but I didn't let up. We ran past large trees which have must to be growing there for hundreds of years, and finally came across our final obstacle. The log across the stream.

"It's do or die, Matt!" I shouted as I hopped on the moss covered log. "C'mon! It ain't so scary once you get on."

Matt took a step up on the log, and hesitated. "But what if we die!" He cried.

"We won't my friend! Just as long as you trust me!" I grinned and reached my hand out to him. "Would it make you feel better if I lead you across?"

"No! I don't need help from a girl." He hoisted himself onto the log and balanced himself. "See? I don't need your help. I'm a big man!"

"Then walk across by yourself then." I walked across with ease. I have done this a plenty number of times with papa before. He taught me how to keep balance on logs like this in case you couldn't find a way to the other side.

"Uh!" Matt looked around, and started to make his way to the other side. Placing his arms on each side of him.

Sure, it was a small drop into the stream. The water wasn't too deep, and if you fell in. You wouldn't get hurt, you'd just get water on yourself.

"Good! C'mon. I believe in you, Matt!" I pumped my fists into the air.

Matt finally made it across and he smiled proudly. "See? I told you! I did it, like a man." He said as he made a pose.

"Oh shush." I punched his arm playfully. I then focused my attention to what was ahead of us. "Hey, there it is!" I said with glee, and ran over to a giant willow tree, which had been carved out in the middle. "It's been so long since I've seen this place."

Matt walked up next to me and nodded. "It has," He said softly, walking up to it. "I wonder if Roy and Dakota would come here with us sometime."

"Probably, I don't know." I shrugged, and crawled inside the tree to our fort. Just as I remember, we had drawings, pictures and some of our toys in here! I even saw a picture of my mother that I placed on the wall of the tree. "Oh..." I took it off and looked at it.

Matt took a peek inside, and crawled in with me. Sitting next to me, he noticed the picture. "Is that your mom? He asked.

"Yeah, this was her when she was a few months pregnant with me." I stared at it, Matt placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled as he usually did.

"She's pretty!" He said. "I bet that's where you get it from."

I blushed. What did he say?

"Oh t-thanks matt!" I smiled back at him, and placed the photo back on the wall. And turned back to him. "I wonder if there's anything else around here."

Matt was about to speak until we heard a few rain drops hit against the outside of the tree. Suddenly it began to down pour and the wind was blowing viciously.

"I didn't know it was supposed to rain out..." I spoke softly, and looked out of the trunk. "I thought today was gonna be sunny."

Matt poked his head out after mine, and laughed. "Oh! Now I remember why I was going to get some fish!" He spoke aloud to himself.

"Why?" I turned over to him.

"Because whenever a typhoon's about to come, a lot of fish swim up to the shore and stay there!" He said with a smile to me, but suddenly it sank after he noticed what he had said.

"Oh no. This isn't good!" I squirmed and went back inside. "My papa, Bo and grandpa don't even know where I am right now!"

"Don't worry. It'll be gone soon." He said with his head still outside the tree. "I think."

'Where's Devin?' Luke thought as he paced back and fourth in the carpenter's shop when the storm began. "Pops, did you see Devin go anywhere this morning?" He spoke aloud to his father who was working on a table nearby.

"Nope, I thought she was with you when you were out in the mines with Owen." Dale perked a brow. "You seriously don't know where she is? Did you check the Accessory shop or the blacksmiths?"

"No, she wouldn't be there. And even if she was, Julius or Owen would've told me." Luke sighed, crossing his arms. This storm outside was getting worse at the minute. "I think I should go look for her."

Bo looked over to Luke from his latest project. "You really think so, Luke? It's dangerous out there. What if you get hurt.?" Bo spoke as Luke went over to the coat rack and got his jacket on.

"Well, as long as I get my daughter to safety. Then, yes. I am going." The carpenter said. Opening up the front door and ran outside with his axe in hand.

Dale sighed. "I hope that boy finds her, she's gotta be out there, alone and scared." He said as he sat down from working on the table.

Bo nodded in agreement. "Yep. He's changed over the past few years hasn't he?"

"Agreed."

'I gotta find her, i'm not giving up to this storm. Not one bit.'


End file.
